Fan: Venturiantale in Space: The Final Frontier - A Venturiantale Fan Production
This story takes place three weeks after the events of "L4D Space Adventure Mod!" (Manuscript shows up on screen saying: The time and date of this story is not known. After a series of unfortunate events in the vicinity of an asteroid colony, the Federation Starship USS Italian ''(NCC-1707) went missing. The crew wasn't heard from again. The USS ''Excalibur (NCC-1705), a refitted Constitution-class heavy cruiser, has been sent on a mission to locate the missing ship and crew, now it has been three months since the Italian ''was last heard from.) And so, the story begins... (Opening Titles and credits) Disclaimer: the ships that are featured in this production are either from Venturiantale videos (like USS ''Italian, ''a TOS-era ship, and USS ''Who's Your Mama, ''a Halo Pelican), or are Star Trek-based ships that are basically "Wrath of Khan" versions of "abramsverse" ships (meaning this does NOT take place in the reboot series). Act 1: Arrival (Opening scene shows the ''Excalibur maneuvering through an asteroid belt) Capt. Rodney Chance: "Captain's Log, Stardate 2425.7. The USS Excalibur ''has been dispatched to the last-known position of the USS ''Italian ''to locate the ship and its crew, salvage it, if possible, and uncover the cause of its disappearance. So far, though, we have nothing. But we must not lose hope Our goal remains elusive. When will it end? End Log Entry." Lt. Cmdr. Meatball: "Captain, I'm getting a reading emanating from the surface of the asteroid bearing 359 Mark 215, it appears to be a radiation anomaly of some sort." Rodney: "Very well, lay in a course for that asteroid. Lieutenant, prepare the transporter room and assemble a landing party. Commander, you're with me. Meatball, you have the bridge." Cmdr. Spork, Lt. Foxy, and Meatball: "Aye aye, sir." (Impulse engines engage, ''Excalibur heads for the asteroid) (Landing Party enters Transporter Room) Rodney: "Energize." (The party is transported, they end up inside a pizzeria) Rodney: "This is really peculiar... Since when are there pizzerias on asteroids?" Spork: "The only logical explanation would be if this was a holographic trap, or the pizzeria was transported here like Martha's hospital was taken to the moon." Rodney: "Oh, right, that could very well be possib - Wait, What? I don't remember that being in the ship's log!" Spork: "Doctor Who reference, Captain. You should look it up sometime later on." Rodney: "Noted." (Everyone keeps looking for the anomaly's source) Lt. Cmdr. Info: "I believe I have found the source of the anomaly, Captain." (Everyone stares in sight of the burning, scorched wreckage of an unrefitted Constitution-Class Starship. The name on the saucer reads: USS Italian, ''NCC-1707, United Federation of Planets.'' The ship has apparently crashed onto the asteroid and plowed through the pizzeria's stage in the process.) Rodney: (surprised) "My Gosh! Did anyone survive this?!?" Spork: "To be determined. What I'm interested in is the condition of the wreckage." Rodney: "Even though it looks bad, I'm happy to say it is salvageable - we might even be able to make temporary repairs and get it off the planet... after we find the survivors." Info: "Though I am unable to enter the wreck due to my fragile parts, I am fairly certain that the anomaly is the exhaust plume coming from a burnt-out warp core in the ship. Besides, if I could go inside, I would not be able to stay for long since I require a battery charge in the morning." Rodney: "Very well. Mr. Info, you'll be going back to the Excalibur ''to get recharged.'' Everyone else, spread out. I'll enter through this breach in the main deflector." Spork: I'll go in through the docking port." Cmdr. Toasty (Son of Johnny Toast): "I'll head for the shuttlebay." (Everyone enters the wreckage) (Rodney reaches the engine room) Rodney: "There's the core... This'll definitely be a summertime project during the break from Starfleet Academy: and an expensive one." (Something moves in the background) Rodney: (pulls up phaser): "Who was that?" Voice: "You know who I am, Captain." Rodney: "Show yourself or get stunned, um... whoever you are!" Voice: "I took over the Italian, ''took the crew captive, and I generated the radiation anomaly. The crew may have escaped, but now, your crew and your ship is next. My name... is Khoin." (Dramatic Fanfare: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!) Act 2: Survivors Rodney: "Um... Khoin? I've never heard of you before! You're not in the records of the United Federation of Planets!" Khoin: *facepalm* "Of course you don't, only the crew of ''Italian ''knows of me. I'm the skeleton of the one you all know as Khan Noonien Singh." Rodney: *openmouthed, stares in disbelief* "Khan." Khoin: "Of course! I was an impostor crewmember aboard this ship of your Federation. Admiral Kirk of the starship ''Enterprise did not know my skeleton had lived after the Reliant blew up, so I wandered the universe, looking for another body, and took the chance of destroying this ship - by Klingons." Rodney: "So you're telling me you took the crew hostage just for their skin?!?" Khoin: "In a word, yes, even though their captain said he would return me to my skin." Rodney: *heavy breathing, gets angrier and angrier.* "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" (Rodney's yell echoes through the whole wreckage) Faint Voice: "Captain Spaghettiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Rodney: Hello? "Is someone there?" (Crewmember emerges from a pile of rubble beneath the floorboard with some TNT in his hand) Ensign Issac: "Oh man, I thought the captain was in trouble and I was going to get to blow up something after all!" Rodney: "Who are you?" Issac: "Ensign Issac Frye of the Federation Starship USS Italian. Who might you be?" Rodney: "I'm Captain Rodney Chance of the Federation Starship USS Excalibur. We were looking for your ship for weeks now, and now that we've found it, or what's left of it, we're looking for survivors." (There is a loud bang from behind, both men point their phasers toward the source, Toasty emerges from the obviously destroyed turbo-lift.) Toasty: "Yeah, we're here to rescue you!" Issac: "Rescue?!? AWESOME! I thought we'd be stuck here forever!" Rodney: "Well... errrrrr... that was weird, and where the heck is Khoin?" Issac: "He must have run off somewhere." *whispering* "Something tells me that Daleks were here-" Rodney: *interrupting* "OK, then, never mind him. Are there any other survivors, Ensign?" Issac: "Yes. The entire bridge crew survived, and so did everyone else aboard. The local zombie population once here thought they had gotten us, but little did they know that they had slaughtered a decoy crew. That plan was Virgil's idea." (Spork emerges from a door on the other side of the room) Spork: "Virgil?" Issac: "Our ship's AI system. Made from an improved HAL 9000 system we recovered from a wrecked nuclear ship from a parallel timeline." Spork: "I see... I suppose he may want to meet Mechjeb, our own AI system on the Excalibur." Issac: "You have an AI system too?!?" (Issac hears a mysterious grinding and whooshing noise, and a deep, ground - shaking thud.) Issac: *concerned* "Um... what was that?" Rodney: "Never mind that right now, let's find the others." Issac: "Right. They're all in the shuttle-bay, and I was patrolling the wreck for any enemies. Let's go give them the good news." (Issac notices a dark blue, scorch-marked phone kiosk with a flashing beacon on top that previously wasn't there. Just as they leave to inform the others, he notices what the writing on top says: POLICE BOX.) (Next scene shows the situation about an hour later) Rodney: "Captain's log, supplemental. We have located the USS Italian, ''which has apparently crashed on an asteroid colony, though there were no fatalities. The USS ''Hood ''(NCC-1703), a ''Newton-class fast medical frigate, has arrived to assist with beaming aboard the crew. Here's what we know if its disappearance: Khan's skeleton, known as Khoin, posing as an impostor, took over the ship and lured a Klingon bird-of-prey to destroy the Italian. ''Though he is missing at the moment, such an act is an act of war, and we will find him, soon enough. End Log Entry." Rodney: "I assure you, Captain, the ''Italian ''will be salvaged by the fleet." Capt. Venturian Spaghetti: "Thank you kindly, sir." Meatball: "Captain, there's another radiation signal like the one on the ''Italian, ''except... it's coming from the middle of the Neutral Zone!" Rodney: "The Neutral Zone?" Where?" Meatball: "According to these scans, from the Skarosian sector." Issac: "Aha! I knew it! I knew there were Daleks on our ship! I just freaking knew it!" Rodney: "We'll have to go see for ourselves what this new signal is, then." Spork: "If we do that, we'll be in violation of treaty with the Romulans. Going into the neutral zone without being ordered to would be illogical." (Mechjeb switches on) Mechjeb: "There is an order coming in from Starfleet Headquarters. He is ordering the ''Excalibur to investigate the anomaly in the Skarosian system. Don't worry about the neutral zone, he has assured the Romulans to let us pass, as he has let them know we are a Federation Starship on a mission-of-mercy. He has sent out a salvage fleet to raise the Italian while we are gone." Issac: "Nice Voice... Never mind. Let's go make some Daleks cry." Rodney: "Well, that takes care of that. Meatball, set a course for the Skarosian system, speed Warp Factor Six!" Meatball: "Aye aye, sir! Course has been set!" Rodney: "Engage!" (Excalibur's ''warp engines begin to power up and glow blue, the whole ship begins to stretch, and the ship speeds away at several times faster than the speed of light, leaving behind trails of light and blue contrails behind the warp engines.) (A Dalek Starship is seen entering the shot through the corner of the screen, a Dalek can faintly be heard shouting, "Destroy ''Excalibur!") Act 3: Near-Disaster Rodney: "Captain's Log: Stardate 2427.3. The Excalibur ''has been ordered by Starfleet Command to delibrately head into the Neutral Zone to investigate an anomaly identical to the one found on the ''Italian, ''only this time it is on Skaro, in the unexplored Gamma Hydra sector. End Log Entry." Meatball: "Captain! I'm picking up a distress signal from another Federation Vessel on the emergency channel - in this sector!" Rodney: "Put it on audio." (Radio clicks on) Radio: "This is the captain of the USS ''Potemkin ''speaking, to any Federation ship! We have struck a neutronic mine, and we are caught in some kind of random flux in the space-time continuum. We can't break free! We need immediate assistance!" Rodney: "A neutronic mine?!? Those things are deadly! Lieutenant, hail them!" (Foxy hails the ''Potemkin) Rodney: "This is the starship Excalibur, ''your message is breaking up! What is your location?" Radio: "''Excalibur, ''our position is in the Gamma Hydra area! Can you assist us, ''Excalibur?? ''CAN YOU ASSIST US?!?" (Connection phases out) Rodney: "Meatball, break off course and set a new one for the ''Potemkin!" Meatball: "Yes Sir!" (Excalibur ''arrives at the ''Potemkin's position) Rodney: "Put them on screen." (Viewscreen shows the Potemkin ''(NCC-1708), an ''Armstrong-class exploratory vessel, caught in a temporal rift in Romulan space) Meatball: "If they stay there, they'll be smashed into atomic particles!" Rodney: "Right. Lock on a tractor beam and engage at full impulse, immediately!" (Excalibur engages its tractor beam and pulls the Potemkin ''out of the rift) Rodney: "Excellent. Now let's assemble a boarding party and look for survivors." (A boarding party beams off to the damaged ''Potemkin) Issac (still on Excalibur): "Wait a minute, that was too easy... anyone think this is a hoax?" (The party arrives, but only to find the ship empty and deserted) Rodney: "Um... hello? Is anyone here?" Soldier Dalek: "STAY WHERE YOU ARE. DO NOT MOVE." Toasty: "It's a trap!!!" Black Dalek: "YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS. SURRENDER!" Spork: "Spork to Excalibur, ''get out of here now! The ''Potemkin ''is overrun with... um... Talking Garbage Cans!" Meatball: "Talking ''what?!?" Spork: "They're calling themselves "Daleks," but I do not know if that is what they are." (Interior melts away to reveal the ship in distress is actually a Dalek warship disguised as Potemkin) Solider Dalek: "WE ARE THE DALEKS." (Issac does an insane wild take as an Ahooga horn plays in the background) Issac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DALEKS!!! PUNCH IT!!!" Spork: "Ignore that part about Potemkin ''being infested, the ''Potemkin ''wasn't here! It was a flying saucer in disguise!" (The boarding party is beamed out, and the ''Excalibur ''goes to warp immediately) (Little does the ''Excalibur ''crew know that Khoin is aboard their ship) (The ''Italian's ''Shoe Shiner, Bethany Frye, is doing her usual work when Khoin pops up.) Khoin: "Close call, wasn't it?" Bethany: "Well, at least we're moving again." Khoin: "If you think you're safe at warp, ''think again." (Bethany rushes off to the bridge) Rodney: "Foxy, hail Starfleet Command. Tell them we were pursued into the Skarosian system by an unidentified spacecraft." Foxy: "Coms are down sir, these "Daleks" are jamming us." (Bethany emerges from a turbolift, out of breath) Bethany: "Captain! Those Daleks are going to catch up to us, and when they do, they will destroy us, so we have to start firing at them." Rodney: "Bethany, we're at warp, they can't catch up to us!" Bethany: "Yes they can, they've been building a fleet of ships that have transwarp capabilities and-" Meatball: "Captain, I'm getting a reading I don't understand." (Dalek warship catches up to Excalibur and begins shooting at it, inflicting heavy damage on the ship until it drops out of warp, ironically, in Skaro's orbit.) Rodney: "Evasive Maneuvers! Open fire on that ship!" (Excalibur ''engages head-on combat with the Dalek warship) (Dalek ship mysteriously stops firing after a few minutes) Rodney: "...the heck?" Radio: "Captain! This is Cierra! The ''Italian's ''Cook!" Rodney: "You're on that ship!" Radio: "Yep. I used my waffle guns to jam up their power generator. Now have someone beam aboard, get me out of this ''"Puke Yella" place and set the self-destruct on this thing, if there is one. Now hurry, the Captain's gonna cut me off!" (static) Rodney: "Spork, what's our status?" Spork: "Our options are limited, Captain. Our transporters are inoperative, we cannot fire, and we cannot flee. But we can use the torpedo launchers to manually go to their ship." Rodney: "Make it so! We've got to get Cierra and destroy that ship... from the inside." Act 4: Terror on the Saucer (Several Crewmen have gone to the Dalek ship via the Excalibur's '' torpedo tubes, ironically, Cierra is lingering about in the exact spot they hit)' Issac: "At last! The bridge crew is back together and kicking!" Cierra: "Yeah, thanks. Now we need to get the self-destruct on this thing active." Khoin (now wearing a new body): "I can help with that." Rodney: Khoin? "I didn't recognize you for a second!" Khoin: "Yes, I know everything there is to know about a Dalek ship's self-destruct, mainly since I was prisoner on Earth when Daleks conquered it in 2150. That's why I escaped with others in SS Botany Bay." Spork: "Riiiiiiiiight." (As they make their way to the bridge, they see the Daleks have captured a multitude of machines throughout history, including the DeLorean from 1985, several TARDIS clones from 1963, 2017, and 2463, a Jedi starfighter from an alternate reality, a gold-plated washing machine (which is actually a time machine from Raving Rabbids) from 4096, the Nazis' mystery weapon/time machine Die Glocke from 1944, Galifrey's Genesis Ark from 2010, and some Animatronic endoskeletons from 1987) Rodney: "Where did they get this stuff at?!?" Khoin: "Didn't you know they possess time travel abilities?" (The crew enters the bridge) Khoin: "These are my prisoners." Dalek Leader: "TAKE THEM TO THE BIOFUSING MACHINE. THE PRISONERS WILL BE CONVERTED INTO DALEKS." Khoin: "I obey." (Khoin takes them to the brig, where a giant machine with a large, glass chamber waits, making a noise sounding like a Dalek Heartbeat) Khoin (to himself): "This is working better than I thought!" (Khoin shows the crew to a cell) Khoin: "Wait here. I have a plan." Issac: "Okay." (The crew enters the cell, Khoin hits a button that puts up a forcefield blocking the entrance) Khoin: "I'll see you later!" Issac (suddenly frantic): "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Khoin: "Hahahahaha!!!!!" You've fallen for my trick! Now you shall be Dalek-ized on my word!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" (Khoin exits) Cierra: "I can't believe he lied to us!" Issac: "What's worse: how will we get back to the ship without being caught?" (The police box from the Italian ''wreck materializes inside the cell) The Doctor: "Rodney, Spork, Issac, Cierra! Get in the TARDIS, quickly now! Or, ignore me at your own peril. Whatever." (The crew enters the TARDIS, seeing its vast interior, and escape the Dalek prison) Rodney: "But what about the self-destruct?" The Doctor: "There will be time for that. How are you? Anything broken?" Spork: "Shaken a little, but not too badly, thanks to you." The Doctor: *sighs* "I am relieved. I feared I was too late. I'm the Doctor." Issac: "Doctor... You've been tracking us!" The Doctor: "For far too long, friend. When you didn't report back to Startfleet, the High Council sent me to find you. For me, that was nearly 10 years ago." Cierra: "What? 10 years? But that's impossible!" The Doctor: "Yes, but according to history you were Dalek-ized into the Cult of Skaro, survived the Time War, and then after several temporal shifts, were killed in a conversion experiment in 1938. Well, except you, Issac. You time traveled again after the other three were killed, and you could see the future. You were killed when my 10th incarnation destroyed Davros' superweapon and wiped out their fleet. I came to change that." (The TARDIS lands back on the ''Excalibur's '' bridge) The Doctor: "Go to the Mutara Nebula. The Daleks and Khoin have teamed up together and have a base there. If your fleet can destroy the base, the Daleks' whole network will be smashed to atomic particles." Rodney: "Right away. Good Luck." (The TARDIS disappears, and the repaired USS ''Italian ''drops out of warp. The crew witness the ship's arrival from the viewscreen) Issac: "About Time!" ''To Be Continued...